


Into the Woods

by Giaruu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moving Out, Neighbors, Pecular boy Renjun, Quiet Boy Jisung, School Life, Self-Discovery, Slavic rituals and traditions, Slice of Life, Some issues with a parent, feeling lost, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Jisung's life was quit boring and un eventful.With new opportunities came a wish, and he's set on changing who he is.But by a meeting a very peculiar boy, with eyes that hold galaxies in them, and skin that shines like the moon.And he's not so sure anymore.Because the time spend with him feels so unreal, and at the same timeJisung's has never felt more himself than when being right next to Renjun.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is focused on Jisung, his feelings and the new.
> 
> Later in the story, in second and last (?) Chapter Renjun will appear.
> 
> I hope you will enjoying this story, please leave a feed back, I appreciate it a lot!

Sweat was running down Jisung's forehead, although the day was rather cloudy and cool, the heavy boxes he was moving from the truck to his new house were enough to make his muscles ache and for the hair at his nape go damp. 

With a tired grunt falling from his lips that he licked, feeling the salty taste of his own hard work, and a soft thump sound of the box being placed onto the wooden boarding he was finally finished.

"Jisung? Dear?" Hearing his mother calling from outside the house he straightened himself, a slight pain in his back and forearms from carrying the belongings the whole day. As he brushed off the sweaty beads collecting above his dark brows, and then his moist hand against soft material of the worn out shirt he had on and did not cared at all for (it was very old, and used only for heavy duty tasks like cleaning, repairing or now, moving things around), he walked out of the house, not yet familiar with its interior, as the was little to no time to look around, with him being absorbed in finishing his job for that day.

He caught a glimpse of his mother smiling prettily to the truck driver, her auburn locks gently waving in the cool wind, that was also very pleasant for his own, heated body.  
She gave the man some more words, then shook hands and the driver tipped his cap before hoping back into the vehicle and starting the engine. In no time he was gone, the truck leaving bruises in the soft ground surrounding their new possession.  
  
"Mom?" He called for her this time, as she was still wandering her gaze into the disappearing car. Her dark eyes fell upon him, and the pretty smile she had previously on, never faltered down.

"You did a great job son" Her voice was sweet as she tapped his shoulder.

Too sweet.

"But I have one last task for you today"  
  
Jisung breathed out heavily, rolling his eyes.

"I'm dead tired mom." He said, looking at her with resignation in his almond orbs.

"Listen, its really nothing big!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, the smile still plastered onto her face.

"I just need you to take a shower, dress well, take the pie I baked and go to the neighbors to show how nice we are" she sang out and looked at him with a look that one would say, was rather intimidating, if not the oh so sweet grin she wore.

It was so great of her, wanting to appeal to the people next door so quick and well, the thing was, and Jisung knew very much, it was all fake.

The cake was store bought, as his mother hated coating her hands with house chores, especially as trivial and unnecessary tiring as baking.  
And they most likely were not as nice as she wanted them to appear.

She wasn't a bad woman, no.

But she wasn't a good mother either.

All that mattered to her was her job, being a well know lawyer, and it was all she was good at.  
Never really minding what was Jisung doing, how was Jisung doing it was always If Jisung was doing something she asked him for, for example to be a good student, stay out of troubles and to not bother her at all.

Jisung was good at that, being a smartass and (automatically) a loser in his school, that occasionally helped out some idiots with Chem or Maths for a promise of not beating him up. And it worked, he quit like being the quiet boy that everyone asked a simple 'who?' for, when someone dared to say his name. He was at peace, un bothered by people asking him out to parties (not like he'd participate in them anyway, too loud and too pretensions) or trying to plot him into some shady business (although he'd do a great job in smuggling and selling off stuff). The only one thing, bothering him within all of his quiet, safe self-bubble that was on his mind throughout the past school semester was how lonely he was each day.  
Sure, studying in quiet places and having all the cookies only for himself was nice, but he really wouldn't mind a small chat while doing his physics homework, or a team work effort to bake some more challenging goods.

Actually, even someone who would eat lunch with him would be good enough.

In reality he had no one, because could he consider a classmate that smiled to him, or at least he assumed it was at him when trying to forget the embarrassing feeling from the first days of the school when he though a pretty girl waved at him, but in fact she did so to her sister, a friend?

He didn't even knew his name at all, and he doubted the boy knew his.

  
And it really wasn't that he was mean, or looking very intimidating (not even a little) or had any past activities that granted him a bad reputation.

He was just ignored by everyone.

Plainly avoided excluding the jocks that came to him for the homework and explanations to the problems, those were very rare though, since he noticed most of them were rather happy to be finished with the papers (sometimes he though it was him they wanted to be done) as quick as possible.

Some people tried to be friendly with him, starting a convo in the morning with simple questions, but it seemed more like a thing of their, their accomplishment of some sort, to talk to the quiet kid and show that they're friends with everyone in the class and how they care for the others.

But mostly, people just looked out to not to bump into him on their way to meet friends or to eat quick lunch.

Maybe it was his height that intimidated them? He was very tall at the age of 16, as he started to grow early never really stopping. It was a delight for his mother, for she could always boast about it as in matter of "Look how my Jisung has grown! Isn't he now taller than your son?" or "Isn't Jisung a young, fine man? Isn't he handsome?" Just to earn a compliment for herself, when people said it was all after her own beauty.  
As for Jisung, he did not though he was very good looking, more into the way of boring good looking than stunning good looking.  
And the height?

Well, he guess, it was convenient to reach to the highest shelf.

  
Maybe they though all he did in his spare time was studying, which was not true, he enjoyed playing games, watching movies and skating just as much.  
But his favorite thing to do was to lay down onto the ever green grass of his garden, shielding him from the busy streets and loud people. He would look up into the evening sky, searching for the first star, and then for the night to come, enveloping him with not silence but different kind of noise that he didn't mind at all. The stars, joining into consolations and passages, some brighter than the others, some bigger and some less visible. And the color of the sky, it wasn't always all pitch black, sometimes it was more of a deep blue or even burgundy at moments when the sun was just barely even seen. He would lay there, with nothing but the ground beneath him and nothing but the nature surrounding his sides, looking up and studying all the shapes, waiting till the big, silver moon was clear and in the center of all of the big unknown above him.  
The bugs waking up to play him songs, each night a different one, the wind sometimes strong enough to make the tree branches rustle, sometimes so weak that only the littlest twigs and leaves would be bothered.

It was nice, to calm down his breathing and to listen out for new, exciting sounds appearing around him.

It was nice, but perhaps sharing this time with someone else would be much better.

Someone who would like to hear him out and to ask questions about the galaxies and stars and he would say all he knew but also then promise to study more about them, and that person could say, should say, that they can read about the universe together and then try to find the patterns the following night, and then the next one, and next and far far further into the future of their time, together.

 

A tired sigh left his plush lips as he made his way into the house, closing his eyes just for a moment and then nearly tripping on a box he placed on the floor earlier that day. He scooped up his hand luggage where all the things needed for shower were, and along with that he dogged through the biggest box of clothes looking for something "well" enough for him to wear out for the meeting with his neighbors.  
He settled with a pair of black jeans, and a simple, clean tee. His mother would rather see him in a suit perhaps, or something a little more formal than a T-shirt but he owned just a couple of items like that and he figured, it would be kind of weird to show up, all dressed up in neat clothing today and then just run out of the door, wearing beaten up sneakers and graphic, loose shirts tomorrow morning.

Just before he headed out to the bathroom, he spared the inside a quick glance.  
The walls were cream in color and the furniture not yet fully unpacked, some of them covered with clear, plastic wrap so that they wouldn't get dirty.  
All the boxes, mostly containing his mother's papers and works, scattered around the rooms.  
The smell was of paint and raw wood, the first one wasn't not his favorite scent, the second was more appealing, reminding him of the woods that greatly stretched behind their new home, that he so wanted to explore soon, to loose himself among the mighty trees and observe if the night sky was as pretty as in his old place. To search beyond that and find spots no one ever did because the forest was so big and unknown and people now days cared only for their jobs and well beings and he dared to think, with a shiver running down his spine and a thrill buzzing behind his ears, that they never really cared for the woods and left it untouched, just for him. For him to be the first to see all the wonders that could be there.

The house was all clean and new and at that moment, Jisung really hoped it could also mean a new life for him.  
Or if not the whole life,

a new Jisung would be nice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story was inspired by an event that I love, and that I dearly miss because I'm not able to participate in it anymore.  
> A magical time of the night happening on July 6th, important for Slavic cultures, but not cared for as much now.
> 
> Since I first saw Renjun, I though he must have been a fairy, with his pretty face, elegant motions and voice that I've come too love.  
> A real nymph, so delicate but strong in his own ways.  
> I also very much love the dynamics that he has with his dear friend Jisung, hence why its the pairing I chose. They are so different in many ways bit somehow, fit so well with each other.  
> I hope you will enjoy this story, and that I managed to make it feel like a rather light read, since I focused on the environment and nature that I greatly respect and love. The feelings of the characters are the main focus too.
> 
> Please leave me a feed back, about what you liked and what you did not liked at all. I really appreciate it all.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's my CC for any questions you have: [Click!](https://curiouscat.me/Giaruu)


End file.
